A common complaint in today's fast-paced society is that there are not enough hours in the day to accomplish one's daily tasks. The cause of such complaint, however, is not of course due to an insufficient number of hours in a day; but rather one's failure to appropriately regulate his or her daily schedule or routine. This problem is exacerbated over time as one becomes conditioned to follow the same schedule or routine on a daily basis.
Scientific studies have confirmed that the human body tends to function on a twenty-five (25) hour biological system rather than the conventional twenty-four (24) hour system tied to the earth's rotation. The body's tendency to function on a twenty-five (25) hour biological clock, however, cannot be utilized advantageously since conventional timekeeping is tied to the twenty-four (24) hour hour real-time day. The twenty-five (25) hour biological clock does, however, suggest a way of ameliorating daily scheduling problems; using a twenty-five (25) simulated hour clock to provide a person with the feeling of having one extra hour per day to accomplish daily tasks.
There is therefore a need to provide a device to aid those people who are so inclined to regulate their schedules, routines and bodies to a day having twenty-five (25) simulated hours in a twenty-four (24) hour real-time day.